


【PM】Shadow Behind The Moon

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 卖身预警, 暗示关系混乱, 胁迫预警, 黑化预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 皎皎如月的背后，有很深的阴影。请注意预警。
Relationships: Imply Marco van Basten/Paolo Maldini, Imply Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko, OMC/Paolo Maldini - Relationship, Paolo Maldini/Carles Puyol
Kudos: 7





	【PM】Shadow Behind The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道我怎么写出来的这篇，大概是因为普约尔说他小时候抱着马尔蒂尼的照片睡觉吧，提前说明，本篇很雷，虽然这样写了，但大部分我不是这样认为的。

这里的味道如此复杂，食物和花卉散发出淡淡的香气，混杂宾客们芬芳馥郁的香水，令普约尔感觉仿佛脖子被勒住一样的缺氧眩晕，轻微地在脑后隐隐发胀，他表情不变，依旧在人群里穿梭，慢慢走出了最中心的人群。

  
球员可以只关注球场上的事情，离他们最近的政治只有财税政策，而普约尔作为加泰人，更希望能够帮助他的家乡达成独立的愿望，因此他才来参加这一场宴会，这是一场对加泰来说很重要的宴会，在政治和经济上都非常具有影响力的人物都聚集在此。

  
普约尔也是这里的风云人物，他上赛季刚刚代表巴萨举起了欧冠奖杯，这对于无法组成国家队的加泰罗尼亚来说，这就是他们在足球上的最伟大奖杯，普约尔已经多次为此举起酒杯，甚至感到了一丝厌烦。

  
这就是加泰的现状，他们渴望独立，却无所适从，只能抓紧每个可以炫耀的东西。

  
普约尔不是这样，他渴望胜利，却不愿意选择暴力，依靠小动作和凶狠防守的后卫有很多，但普约尔更具野心，他想要的是更强的对抗和更优秀的技术，以侵略性的防守为球队的胜利奠定基石，而他也将成为巴萨伟大事业不可或缺的存在。

  
这不是不可能的事情。

  
普约尔还是个孩子的时候，米兰的红黑色席卷了整个足坛，强大的58场不败，所向披靡的荷兰三剑客，无可撼动的钢铁后防线，都无不震撼着男孩的心灵。而马尔蒂尼的人生又是如此熠熠生辉，名门之后、本地青训、顶尖后卫、传奇队长。普约尔渴望成为他那样的人，他无数次地观看米兰的比赛录像，注视马尔蒂尼的防守动作，学习那些行云流水的铲球和卡位，有时他只是在欣赏，飘散的黑色卷发还有那同样神采飞扬的蓝色眼眸，都在录像里熠熠生辉。

  
巴萨的更衣室里，所有人都看得见普约尔的衣柜贴上了马尔蒂尼欧冠举杯的照片，2003年的温布利球场，马尔蒂尼作为队长举起了米兰的第六座欧冠奖杯，对他本人是第四座欧冠奖杯，那张照片是在红蓝巴萨中独特的红黑色。如今，巴萨拥有了梅西、哈维、伊涅斯塔、皮克和普约尔自己等一批优秀的球员，他相信巴萨的伟大王朝正在到来。

  
所以这不能怪普约尔一眼就认出了那个侧影。  
房间宽阔但昏暗，他黑色的卷发散乱，遮掩了半张面庞，乍然一瞥的蔚蓝眼眸被情欲淹没，虚虚地看着前方，嘴唇红艳，他难以自持地吐露呻吟，嗓音沙哑而急促，“不……慢点……请求你、啊……”。这软弱的抵抗毫无作用，男人抓紧了他的手腕，更用力地掠夺，被拉起的手臂显露流畅的肌肉线条，还有一圈细密的荆棘花纹。

  
这不是普约尔应当认识的人。微微昏暗的房间里，只有他不着寸缕，那蜜色的皮肤泛起一阵阵情欲的潮红，脸庞滚烫，却布满湿润的泪痕，长发披散，低低地发出断续破碎的呻吟。他的身体遍布情欲的痕迹，胸前红肿的乳尖还留着舔咬的水渍，挺立着轻轻摩擦在对方的衣服上，乳肉留下浅浅的指印，像是狠狠抓揉过。

  
他明明个子高挑，此时却折成了对折，压迫着腰肢微微颤抖，无力的双腿像是被撬开的贝壳，展露出最柔软私密的内里，任由侵入，阴影下只听得到响亮的皮肉碰撞声。那双修长笔直的腿挂在对方的腰间，不住摇晃，皮带磨蹭小腿的皮肤，在上面压出长长的印子，绷紧的脚尖相互交叉，不时蜷紧了脚趾。

  
这是多么放纵淫糜的样子。

  
那些辛苦锻炼的紧实线条全都在此时变成引诱抚摸的泛红肌肤。普约尔见过那双腿如何在绿色的草皮大步流星地奔跑，轻巧地拨开前锋脚下的足球，阻挡他们进攻的步伐，再转过身传给近前的队员，大声地指挥他们进攻，那些汗水沾湿了原本蓬松的卷发，蓝色的眼眸闪闪发光，他总是那样的骄矜而自信。

  
普约尔仿佛又闻到了那种浓郁复杂的香味，从各种香水和食物的香味变成了更衣室的木头和洗发水的香味，变成球场的硝烟和欢呼，从胃一直燃烧到大脑，连呼吸都带着火焰，烧毁敌人，也烧毁理智。

  
没有人介绍他，普约尔也不应该再看着他，即使那个名字在他的记忆里，在他的脑海里，就在他的舌尖——保罗·马尔蒂尼，ac米兰的队长，他的偶像。

  
但普约尔不肯这么想，他用针一样的目光挑剔，疑心这并不是真的马尔蒂尼。

  
他的身体因激烈的情事也布满薄薄的汗水，过度使用的嗓子透出力竭之后的沙哑，神情迷乱而茫然，微微张开的红唇和含泪的蓝眸让他显出一种异常的浓艳冶丽，对方的喘息越发粗重，而他想要抗拒夹紧的双腿也被推开，直到猛然挺起的腰肢再度沉坠，才看到白色的精液从腿间流下。

  
这一场情事结束了，就像是一碟餐后甜点，无需过度关注，所有人的目光都转向那个大人物，带着心照不宣的笑容，开启下一场谈话。普约尔应该打起精神，抓住任何一个可以加深关系的机会，但普约尔还在看他，不能完全收回目光。他好像也累了，对这种注视毫无反应，信手将头发捋到耳后，面无表情地抬头，看见了普约尔，眼神一瞬即转。

  
而眩晕突如其来，普约尔的五脏六腑都仿佛被搅乱了一样，咬着舌尖才没有发出声音。他起身离开，灯给那绷紧的肩背镀上一层薄薄的光，脚下飘忽地踩着地毯，消失在门后。

  
从头到尾，没有任何的对话。普约尔在这里对他没有任何意义，这种隐喻让普约尔的心沉到了冰窟，永无止境地坠落。

普约尔睁开眼，夜晚的寂静里只有他的心跳。

  
他痛恨小报长篇大论地报道球员的私生活，那些和朋友的聚会、情感生活和衣着打扮，那些东西和球场又有什么关系呢，除非它们不利于俱乐部，这是不可容忍的。而一个远在意大利的俱乐部队长出现在那些政治人物的奢靡晚宴上，是不应当被普约尔关注的。

  
新赛季的季前准备雄心勃勃，巴萨谈论如何创造一个更伟大的王朝。欧冠的奖杯在陈列室熠熠生辉，更年轻的球员出现在阵容里，他们开始召回拉玛西亚的孩子，作为队长，普约尔需要团结所有队员，思考每个队员的个性，逐渐忙碌起来。  
但这些不能解释普约尔梦见他。

  
雨细细的如同丝线一样漂浮在空气里，沾湿了头发和脸庞，朦胧地看不清球场上的球迷，唯一清晰的只有全场红黑与红蓝的彩旗碰撞，催促着一场锋芒毕现的对决。

  
在震耳欲聋的声音里，普约尔的心跳几乎停止，马尔蒂尼穿着客场的白色球衣，上衣宽松，球裤窄短，雨在睫毛上凝成水珠，湿润了蓝色的眼睛，微微卷曲的头发在唇边弯起，像是勾勒出一个笑容。

  
在球场中心，两队的队长互相握手，普约尔走过米兰的队员，瘦削的后卫眼睛里闪着胜负欲，站在队长旁边，跃跃欲试。

  
这是一场不可能的比赛，旧日的米兰走进现在的诺坎普，那支米兰的中场和后防拦截一次又一次的进攻，钢铁防线如此清晰地挡住巴萨的球员。马尔蒂尼的长发飘扬，小腿和膝盖沾染了细碎草屑，冲到前面和范巴斯滕拥抱庆祝。

  
米兰用最理所当然的态度从巴萨主场拿走胜利，就如同拿走其他五十八场胜利。

  
普约尔深深吸气，身体又湿又重，肌肉酸软无力，他知道巴萨还不足以对抗全盛的米兰，梅西、哈维、伊涅斯塔都还没有成长为巨星，即使普约尔相信他们可以，但还不到时候。

  
他听见终场的哨声，昭示着已成定局的失败，并不沮丧，心里有蓬勃的火焰燃烧，年轻的小狼被狼王掀翻是无需沮丧的，他还可以尝试更多次，直到登上王位，直到巴萨拿到所有。

  
但这个梦还没有结束。

  
球场会故意设计出主客场的更衣室差距，显示出主队的优势，诺坎普也并不例外，客队的更衣室又小又旧，隔着门都能听到唱歌的声音，还有其他的声音。

  
马尔蒂尼大笑，眼睛闪亮，雨水淋透了球衣，白色的球衣贴在湿淋淋的肩背，脸颊带着运动的红晕，双腿赤裸，坐在金球前锋的大腿上，弯下腰亲吻高傲的天鹅，手指揪住他黑色的头发，“马可，我们赢了，你进球了”，他快乐地说。

  
所有人都在庆祝，不在意他们的互相抚摸，蓝眼睛的后卫就在前锋的膝盖上扭动，磨蹭双方最敏感的位置，大腿不时颤抖，卷发遮掩间的嘴唇嫣红。

  
胜利变成了更多的东西，终场哨声的欢呼、夺冠游行的狂喜、席卷世界的洪流，还有得到一切可以得到的，拥有一切不可能拥有的。

  
眼前的世界如同失真的录像，格外艳丽起来，诺坎普的更衣室、昏暗的灯光、蜜色的皮肤，普约尔好像又闻到熟悉的香味，但混杂雨水和草地的味道，和那天并不一样，却依旧令他眩晕。

  
眼前的一切旋转，只留下马尔蒂尼蓝色的眼眸，看着那个政要，看着范巴斯滕，然后转过头，看着普约尔，向他伸手，“普伊……我输了，你想要的是……”。这让普约尔不自主地伸出手，然后触摸到一片虚无，变成黑暗。

  
普约尔醒来，心在胸膛里扑通扑通地跳动，他下床走到客厅，手指发抖地打开电视，体育的频道里主持人的声音尖锐响亮，复播昨天晚上的米兰比赛，球场上奔跑无数新的面孔，就连马尔蒂尼也不在，他膝盖旧伤复发，正在恢复期。

  
主持人在猜测马尔蒂尼可能要宣布赛季退役，他已经做到了一个球员在俱乐部的极致，苦苦支撑只是为了财政平衡，但是无法出场的后卫起不到作用。

  
普约尔喝下一瓶冰凉的啤酒，他希望自己忘记梦中，忘记现实，又或者现实就如同荒诞梦境，而梦境也就是无人知晓的现实。其实普约尔不了解他，尽管阿尔贝蒂尼也曾来到西班牙，但这些私人的事又怎么会告诉其他俱乐部的人，普约尔没有资格要求，他自嘲地摇头，握紧了手中的啤酒。

  
保罗是这样的吗？  
明明他如此美丽、强大……  
那些除了权势毫无价值的人凭什么呢？  
为什么他要这样出卖自己呢？

  
天亮的时候，普约尔摇摇晃晃地站起来，他决定去问马尔蒂尼一个问题。

所有的米兰球迷已经疯狂，他们的喊声震天动地，挥舞漫天飞扬的红黑旗帜，时隔一年的欧冠决赛，再次面对利物浦，米兰用二比一的胜利洗刷伊斯坦布尔的耻辱。

  
马尔蒂尼举起第五座欧冠奖杯，米兰的球迷早已流泪满面，晕开红黑的颜料，他嘶吼保罗的名字，激动得差点要跳下去。

  
普约尔在球场后面的走道，红色的球队默默走过，把亚军的奖牌拿在手里，毫不掩饰失落的心情，他和西班牙队友们打了声招呼，他们都有些惊讶，但没有多问普约尔在这里的原因。阿隆索礼貌地问普约尔要不要一起回去，被他拒绝了之后也走了。

  
冠军球员们被记者、工作人员和俱乐部团队包围起来，到处都是彩带和庆祝，有些已经在更衣室狂欢起来，一半的酒倒在身上，一半的酒喝到嘴里。

  
普约尔此时像石头一样耐心，他手上拿着不知道谁带过来的香槟，等马尔蒂尼和俱乐部主席说完话才走过去。他看到那双蓝色的眼睛极快速地瞥了一眼主席和队友，然后微微眯起，饱含警惕。

  
其实，马尔蒂尼也不了解普约尔，不是吗？他在心里笑了一下。

  
要找到一个能说话的地方并不容易，幸好这里还有一些空着的器材管理室，那个米兰的管理员很高兴给他们队长帮上了一点忙，打开的箱子堆在地上，显得有点杂乱。

  
普约尔犹豫着不知道如何开口，“恭喜你……”，他匆忙地出口，几乎要咬掉舌头。马尔蒂尼微微笑了，他好像已经冷静下来，声音里可以听出他的自控程度，“谢谢，叫我保罗就好了，你是专门来看比赛的吗？”，他随口问道。

  
“不，我是来找你的”，普约尔一个字一个字说，“我要问你一个问题，是那天宴会的事”。

  
宴会像是给了马尔蒂尼一巴掌，他后退一步，抱紧双臂，笑容落下来，面容披上一层铁一般的面纱。

  
“你应该学会忘记一些事……”，他的声音里带着苦涩的阴影，不知为何这种苦涩消减了普约尔的愤怒。他已经换上冠军T恤，金色的字体显示出欧洲冠军的头衔，被皮带扎进牛仔裤里，简单又精致，是马尔蒂尼一贯的风格。

  
“我没有资格问吗？如果你做了，我却不能说？”  
马尔蒂尼瑟缩了一下，他夺得欧洲冠军的光彩好像被削减了，刚刚喜极而泣的眼睛还泛着红，此时却显得苍白脆弱。

  
普约尔突然哑口无言，他忘记了自己的问题，等待大半个赛季的时间，穿越地理的分割，他抓心挠肝的想要询问的问题，现在却模糊地觉得毫无意义。

  
沉默在这里蔓延，凝结成冰块，普约尔突然说，“那很痛苦吗？”。

  
马尔蒂尼吓了一跳，眼睛盯着他的脸，手握成拳头，身体在门口和普约尔之间偏向门口，权衡着离开或者回答。

  
过了一会，马尔蒂尼的声音才响起来，低低的，好像很羞愧，“一开始，是的，很痛苦”，他的声音顿了一下，寻找词汇表达，“我不知道会是那样。”

  
马尔蒂尼观察着普约尔的表情，“我要做的要考虑的太多了，然后，慢慢地，没有那么不可接受，部分是麻木了，我猜。”他对着普约尔笑了一下，笑容空洞疲惫，“我很害怕，但我已经无法离开，那天我很抱歉那么做。”

  
“对不起”，普约尔抬脚向他走去，他担心马尔蒂尼会离开，但他没有动，身体绷紧了等待，然后普约尔抬起手，环过肩膀，放在了他的头发上，得到一个惊讶的瞥眼，眼角的睫毛带着水珠，手心的发丝柔柔地挠着皮肤。

  
“我不会说的”。

  
马尔蒂尼眨了眨眼睛，眼神里的东西不再那么沉重，声音惊讶而柔软，“谢谢你，普伊”，他小心翼翼的用更亲密的昵称。

  
绷紧的身体慢慢地放松下来，马尔蒂尼这才发现他们靠得太近，他几乎在普约尔的胳膊里动弹不得，听见年轻的巴萨队长耳语一般的话，“但是我想要一样东西”。

  
“——我想要你。”，普约尔向前亲吻他，鼻尖感觉到马尔蒂尼震惊地抽气，嘴唇柔软带着一点点干燥。

  
他绷紧了手臂肌肉，牢牢抓住怀里挣扎的马尔蒂尼，他试图推开，但比赛和庆祝已经耗尽了体力，脸颊气得通红，马尔蒂尼刚刚的感谢都像是白费了，“你知道不知道你在说什么！你疯了、你……为什么！”

  
普约尔感到命运的荒谬，这正是那天他想要抓住马尔蒂尼质问的问题。

  
为什么你要这样做？  
为什么是那些毫无价值的人？

  
他对这个问题耸肩，普约尔到此时才了解到在自己身上潜藏的强大力量，年轻而旺盛，像是一头勃勃生机的新任狼王，得到一切可以得到的，拥有不可能拥有的，为什么不能是我呢？

  
“因为我可以”。

  
门外的管理员在敲门，而普约尔不肯松手，他的决心昭然若揭，马尔蒂尼在这里消耗了太久，不能再留下，他咬着嘴唇，狠狠地点头，“我答应你”。

  
在马尔蒂尼转身去开门的时候，普约尔拿起桌上的香槟杯对着他举杯，“恭喜”，而马尔蒂尼留给他一个背影。

时间定在一周后，马尔蒂尼要先做完膝盖手术，地点是普约尔早就决定的，即使马尔蒂尼并不同意，但必须是西班牙，只能是加泰罗尼亚，就在普约尔的家里。

  
从机场到这里并不需要多久，马尔蒂尼走进门廊就看见了一张大大的巴萨海报，上面是举起第一座欧冠的巴萨队员，旁边还有一张普约尔拿起欧冠奖杯的新照片。

  
这里大大小小摆满了巴萨的元素，而马尔蒂尼站在客厅里忍不住叹气，想不通一切怎么会变成这样，超出了他们之间的界限。他把握不准今天的情况，简单地穿了一件半领的毛衣，没那么精致，但颜色能衬托出眼睛的蓝色。

  
普约尔很喜欢，实际上他光是看到马尔蒂尼站在他的客厅里就很高兴。他问过之后给马尔蒂尼端来了果汁，他们坐在一起，冰块在玻璃杯里摇晃出哗啦哗啦的声音。

  
这种声音听起来有一点焦躁，马尔蒂尼喝了半杯就不再继续，“你想要什么？”，他有点疲倦地说。

  
普约尔凑近他，离开了那么多人的场所，就在普约尔的家里，他闻到的只有简单的淡淡香气，还有马尔蒂尼抑制住的微微颤抖。

  
“我想要全部，你想去卧室吗，还是就在这里？”他站起身，向下看着马尔蒂尼，意味深长地说。  
马尔蒂尼低低地哼了一声，他不满总被普约尔牵着走，又无可奈何地跟着站起来，无论如何，选择客厅也显得太放纵了。

毛衣毫不费力地被亲手脱下，普约尔的手指仔细地触摸过后颈，沿着呼吸往下，指尖按在马尔蒂尼不断起伏的胸膛，感受不断跳动的心脏，忠实地传递他并不平静的心绪。

  
“你到底有什么毛病？”，马尔蒂尼勉强地忍下一句粗口，手掌肆意捏揉胸前的软肉，强力拉扯的乳尖开始发热变红，在神经里发出愉悦酥麻的信号，这么一会普约尔就在胸前折腾，像个没断奶的孩子。

  
他总是将自己打扮精致，就连这个时候也撑着体面，不肯示弱，但马尔蒂尼明明比普约尔高上一些，身体却在熟悉的快感中不自觉地向前低下，几乎是将自己送到了普约尔的手掌上，这句话带着微喘说出来，一点也不像生气的感觉。

  
普约尔不生气，他的兴趣在别的地方，那修身的牛仔裤露出浅浅的腰窝，正适合手掌覆盖在上面，还能摸到周围柔软的臀肉，指尖按压回弹，再往下深入就能摸到隐藏的入口。

  
“你也是这样对他们说话的吗？”，他并不想知道，但希望马尔蒂尼更顺从点。

  
果然马尔蒂尼不再说话，显得有些恼怒地挑眉，蓝色的眼睛却在快感中变得更加湿润多情，泛起情欲的涟漪，又漂亮又渴求，看着普约尔的样子就像是无声的诱惑。

  
他惊讶马尔蒂尼的队友未曾发现他是这样一个荡妇。

  
等等，也许他们知道，普约尔在间隙中思索，否则他不会在马尔蒂尼的口交中觉得快感直窜到头顶，米兰的队长跪在地上，细碎的长发别在耳后，他轻柔熟练地张开喉咙，用吞咽的动作挤压前端，湿软的舌舔过小孔，让普约尔忍不住把手指插进他柔软的卷发，抓紧了不断深呼吸。

  
最熟练的娼妓也比不上马尔蒂尼，他的眉眼低垂，如此专注地服务那一根性器，口腔里又湿又热。直到最后，马尔蒂尼想动也动弹不了，不得不吞下大部分的液体，还有一些涂在嘴唇上，用手背擦去，丝毫没有减少他的凛威。

  
这听起来是很不可思议，米兰的队长、传奇、队魂，在他们的队伍里可能是个人尽皆知的婊子，但鉴于普约尔亲眼看见他在宴会上被使用，却守口如瓶，也不排除所有人都在为他保守秘密的可能性，普约尔甚至怀疑那天马尔蒂尼的脆弱苍白有多少是真心的，又有多少是无数次的排演。

  
马尔蒂尼毫不客气地从地上起来，他的膝盖刚刚手术完，承受不了太久的支撑，他坐在床上曲起膝盖检查，下方磕出两个浅浅的红印，让他看了皱眉，真不该答应口交。

  
普约尔靠近他，被抬起的脚尖挡住，“就现在这个姿势，不然就不做了”，马尔蒂尼的声音里一半是喘息一半是命令。

  
啊，面对面的姿势。普约尔喜欢这个，他的手抓住了纤细的脚踝，在马尔蒂尼的配合下脱掉了那条裤子，入口足够湿滑，手指的简单扩张都有一种温热的舒适。

  
普约尔近乎快意地从上而下慢慢进入，看着他发出唔唔忍耐的声音，紧绷挺腰又放松承受进入，手向后抓乱了床单，皮肤上的汗水闪闪发光。他欣赏马尔蒂尼的不适，宛如处子般的疼痛，尽管那绝无可能。

  
但普约尔也不讨厌，如果不是这样，他该如何得到马尔蒂尼，曾经普约尔以为自己只需要马尔蒂尼的一句肯定和认同，或者他们可以成为朋友，现在普约尔有了更亲密的关系，像是青少年的淫乱幻想。他的性器完全进入到马尔蒂尼的体内，手恰好抓在腰肢两侧的浅窝上，用全部感官体会又热又紧的内里，以及马尔蒂尼为此粗浅急促的呼吸。

  
虽然普约尔从没和男人做过，不代表没有为今天了解过，他向前弯腰，更凶狠的压迫马尔蒂尼的内里，变换角度地搜寻敏感带，引起马尔蒂尼半喘的笑，“第一次吗？”。

  
“是你太湿了，队长”，普约尔没说错，那里面湿热地裹着性器，让抽插带出湿淋淋的水声，响亮而淫荡。

  
普约尔找到了，于是猛烈的进出让那双腿在手腕里绷紧颤抖，马尔蒂尼漂亮的眼睛里混杂着情欲和眼泪，连呼吸都带着哆嗦，完完全全地被普约尔掌控着，被他的进入顶出断断续续的呻吟，间或说让他闭嘴的词语，微卷的头发湿透了。

  
他看起来也被普约尔彻底操透了。

  
“告诉我，你是这么诱惑其他人的吗？”，普约尔的动作稳定下来，次次都压在最中心的位置，让马尔蒂尼的瞳孔失去了焦距，泪痕闪闪，张开唇不断喘息，起伏的胸膛吸引着普约尔，他伸手捏扯揉掐已经红肿的乳尖，激起火上浇油的快感，“比如，舍甫琴科？”，这位从米兰离开的当家射手可谓重创了球迷的心，是否也伤害了马尔蒂尼呢。

  
普约尔从他一瞬僵硬的身体中知道了答案，他突然变换了节奏，从稳定变得更加快速，深深地全部进去再抽出来，挤开试图合拢的嫩肉，冲刺最后的阶段。

  
马尔蒂尼侧过头闭上眼睛，身体越来越热，越来越紧，大腿夹在普约尔的腰间，随着他的顶弄不断摇晃，绷紧了大腿和脚尖，在最后一次的进入感受视觉中枢爆裂的白光和体内流出的温热液体。

卡卡在台上领取了颁发的金球奖，深色的西装配上年轻人羞涩而闪亮的笑容，他是当之无愧的年度最佳球员，为米兰加上金黄的冠军之星。

  
马尔蒂尼的掌声毫不吝啬，他似乎只看着台上的卡卡，无暇关注其他人的眼神，过于闪耀的灯光带来阴影，遮盖了他的眼神，看不清他对这位即将离开的米兰王子有什么伤感和遗憾。

  
或许这一切早就周而复始地在他身边上演，相逢和离别已经看腻，就连马尔蒂尼自己也到了离开的时候，只是区别在于荣耀退场或是坚持到最后。

  
荣耀的米兰王朝已经离开，但马尔蒂尼不止会被红黑色的球迷记住，还有更多的球员和观众。那时即使他不在球场，甚至也可能不在米兰，也会有人被这个童话吸引，想要成为他。

  
而关于王朝的继承者，普约尔相信，将会是巴萨，那时他会举起奖杯，国王杯、西甲冠军、欧冠冠军、世俱杯冠军等等，他可以享受前所未有的荣耀，可以得到无可比拟的光辉。

  
他已经得到了一次不可能，巴萨又有什么不可能呢。


End file.
